Great Beings
The Great Beings were mysterious beings who created the Matoran Universe, the Red Star, the Element Lords and the Baterra, to name a few of their creations. One of them created the Kanohi Ignika. History The Great Spirit Mata Nui was created by the Great Beings. They had originally created Tren Krom to watch the universe until the Great Spirit was ready. Since putting Mata Nui in charge, they didn't pay much attention to this universe and were unaware that Mata Nui was ever unconscious. Before they departed from this universe roughly a hundred thousand years ago, the Great Beings were known to have laid the foundations of Metru Nui, created and hid the Ignika Mask of Life, and formed the Hand of Artakha. Two known Great Beings created and hid the Mask of Life. They carved the pedestal meant to hold the mask and the staircase leading to it, and one of them recorded his voice to provide tests for those who penetrated the tunnels. However, they left the creation of guardians to the Mask itself (though they did discuss sending Umbra as a guard). Though they had immense power and could keep surrounding Matoran from noticing them, even they feared the mask's curse; they also wore cloaks and used unknown weapons and tools. A third Great Being was known to fall victim to the curse of the Mask of Life, gaining the ability to give life to anything. However, the power was too much to control and everything began coming to life around him, from tools and furniture to even beams of light, and all this new life not only had wants and needs but were able to make such desires known. The Great Being was eventually sealed away to keep anything else from coming to life he eventuesly ended up on bota magna, and it is rumored he was driven mad. Later Arthaka asked Vezon to open a portal and Arthaka and a group of other beings as Lewa, Kapura, Helryx and some other people landed on Bota magna where they met the great being and the great being said they were gong to free him. The planet that the Great Beings lived on was that of which energized protodermis originated. Although it first started out in the core of the planet, it bubbled up to the surface, and the planet's inhabitants battled over it. Some of the substance managed to reach the Bionicle Universe before the Great Being's planet was destroyed in cataclysm. The Mata Nui Saga As it was revealed in the eighth chapter of the short audio series The Mata Nui Saga on Bionicle.com in 2010, Mata Nui's first memory of being built showed humanoid figures in heavy garb building and watching the construction of Mata Nui. Alternate Universe Brothers in Arms In an alternate Spherus Magna, the Great Beings discovered the Energized Protodermis was slowly spreading and damaging the planet, causing it to have the potential to shatter to pieces. As a result, they created the Toa, who were supposed to go underground and retrieve the substance, then repair the damage. They also created the Makuta to help the Toa protect the Matoran and to create new life forms. Abilities and Traits The Great Beings could make themselves go unseen or even completely unnoticed by beings of the Matoran Universe. Known Great Beings *Angonce - A Great Being stayed on Bara Magna to study the Agori. *Two Great Beings that hid the Kanohi Ignika in the Matoran Universe. *A Great Being that touched the Kanohi Ignika and was cursed by it; later driven insane and imprisoned. He met Vezon in an Alternate Universe. *Heremus‎ - A Great Being who helped design the Baterra. category: Articles to be improved